Data copy operations on storage devices, such as solid state drives, hard disk drives, and memory devices, are quite common in typical computer systems. Data copy operations may be user- or system-initiated and are used to copy data from a source location(s) to a destination location(s). Some system operations, such as defragmentation, use data copy operations extensively. However, excessive use of data copy operations can create a bottleneck on a computer system because the host of the system must wait for the present data copy operation to complete before performing a subsequent task. Additionally, if power is lost during a data copy operation, the data may be lost if originally stored in a non-volatile memory or otherwise corrupted.